kingdomofsolacefandomcom-20200213-history
Royal Advisor
Cameron Trevor Serrio, currently better known under his title in the Kingdom of Solace as the Royal Advisor, is a Typhlosion with... very odd traits, yet with a positive mindset. Having arrived here from a different dimension, his past is largely unknown to almost everyone, with only his closest allies, Krystal and Sebasitan Kaiche, the Royalty of Solace, knowing some of it. Having escaped his dimension, the Los Dimension, a world similar to Solace named Earth that was submerged into a war between his kind - Pokeumans, humans with the DNA of Pokemon from millenia ago, and Pokextinction, a brainwashed secret army led by the mysterious Mr. X who wanted to destroy the Pokeumans outright - he sought refuge through the use of a Dimensional Gem he acquired from his mentor, Lance the Dragonite. His attempt was successful, but he had naught a single thought about the destination, so, when he found himself initially within the Nightshade Forest, where his future home, The Hollow, would reside, he quickly took to action, working hard to establish a home. Currently, with the blessing of the previous and current King as well as the current Queen, Cameron now lives in the Kingdom of Solace, where he's become the Royal Advisor to Sebastian and Krystal Kaiche. Still, most of his origins are unknown, his past shrouded in mystery... History Early Life Not much is known about his life before the Pokeumans took him in. For a long time, it seemed as if it was a burden upon him, one which Sebastian himself attempted many times to coax out of him during their days in The Hollow. All Sebastian managed to get out over the years was Cameron's desolate, depressing position within poverty up until he was around 16. That was when a failed Pokextinction attempt to capture him turned into him becoming a Pokeuman by rescue of his later Pokeuman Rescue Troop mentor, Cody the Raichu. After his integration into the Pokeumans, Cameron quickly learned that he would have little chance to accustom to his new life. As far as he was concerned, his fate was, apparently, already decided for him the moment he was born to lead those in his home state of Florida to lead a massive strike against key Pokextinction bases around the nation. During his relatively short bursts of staying at the Mega Base situated in the heart of Florida, he was trained via a series of hidden pathway challenges, including his involvement in a Battle Royale, a highly unrestricted fight that could even leave Pokeumans dead, a series of deadly challenges, including his battle against the base's Elite Four Challenge to mirror the Pokemon games themselves and even battling against higher-ups in the group themselves. Later on, Cameron uncovered not only a hidden conspiracy to undermine his potential within the Pokeumans, but a dastardly plan by a fellow Pokeuman to eradicate the entire world that they all lived on as well as the secret plot to control his own fate to be that of a living weapon. Based on this and, added to the fact that his presence was a symbol of a war hero, it was easy to see why the pressure became too much for the poor soul. As a last resort, the young Typhlosion fought his mentor and guider, who turned out to be the instrument behind his entire journey, having misled him from the beginning. At first, Lance was completely uninterested, until Cameron sought a deal - his freedom, gone, his fate, decided and his life in the hands of those using him. All he wanted for his victory was a Dimensional Gem that Lance carried - that, and the freedom to choose his ''own ''path. Lance accepted, the two dueling it out viciously. In the end, it came down to who could rise first and declare their victory. Lance thought he had succeeded and rose, only to hear his opponent say, "I win this battle! No doubt about it!" Crushed at Cameron's victory, Lance was forced to hand over a Dimensional Gem he guarded with his life to his opponent, Cameron taking it. Days later, Cameron announced his departure from the PRT group he was in, the base... and the fight altogether, noting how painful it had been for him to keep up the fight. He told his fellow peers that, even though he is gone, the memories and ideals he left behind - the fight for peace, the struggle of survival and the climb to thrive in this vicious, chaos-filled world - left a lasting mark on those who had survived all this time. With those parting words, Cameron packed up all of his belongings that he considered worthy of taking with him and headed for the one place he knew would be the last time he ever walked this dimension. Soon after, he entered the site of his last battle with an intense foe, one who was a brother to a friend of his - Zahra the Alakazam was defeated here not too long ago - an underground lab funded by Pokextinction for the mad scientist Alakazam that was almost responsible for wiping out much of the United States, had Cameron and his PRT crew not intervened. Using the Dimension Crystal he acquired from Lance, he fired up the experimental machine, removing its long-damaged black hole simulation component - instead, the Dimension Crystal took its place - and forming a portal to only God knows where. Without a second thought, he severed the line enough to where he could pass through before it completely collapsed, doing so before it did. The Crystal itself shattered from the increase of voltage, marking the last of the Pokeuman Warrior's existence in his own dimension... Early Life in Nightshade Forest After the portal itself collapsed behind Cameron, he was lost in an unfamiliar surrounding. He was determined to make it his home, though, so, with a rapid pace, he quickly learned. Seeking shelter in a nearby cave - later infamously dubbed the Cave of Flames for his quickly evolving presence as a potential threat - he quickly adjusted to life without technology, prepared meals or even what passed as 'adequate' shelter - he was forced to survive off the fat of the land, proving, at first, to be much more difficult than he thought. Eventually, however, he quickly learned to survive on his own, remembering his teachings and using his much more refined fighting techniques to even take down opponents that had a seemingly clear advantage over his typing and moveset. It seemed as if not a whole lot would take care of the sudden entrance of the Typhlosion, not even some of the notoriously difficult opponents. Then, one day, Krystal came across the Cave by happenstance, going into it without even thinking about it. Cameron, without hesitation, took no time in defending his territory, being very vicious to the Darkan. Krystal's eventual aggressiveness against him due to her Shadow ailment triggered a deep-seated fight-or-flight response, prompting Cameron to attack relentlessly. Krystal managed to escape, however, but Cameron knew that he had gotten the message to her to leave him be. Her mate, Sebastian, however, was a different story. Within minutes, the very stocky and muscular Darkon approached the Cave and singlehandedly did what others were incapable of - the tactially aggressive Typhlosion found himself quickly outmatched and overpowered by the Darkon's sheer strength and will - things that the young Cameron hadn't seen in anyone else. On the verge of defeat, Cameron was given an ultimatum - either suffer a long-lasting nightmare by Sebastian's hand or stop his nonsense and live with him and his mate that Cameron had only attacked a little while beforehand. With limited options and little power left to fight, Cameron, at first, attempted to bluff his way out. Sebastian, being unphased, showed Cameron just how serious he could be with a simple demonstration. Once given the chance to reconsider, Cameron had no fight left in him - he agreed to Sebastian's terms, giving up the Cave in lieu of being offered a more comfortable home in The Hollow. Once there, Cameron soon realized that his situation might change for the better. However, there were a myriad of difficult hurdles that he'd have to face first... Life in The Hollow ---Loading, Please Wait--- Category:The Shadows